Her Nighttime Awakening
by Wheelsies
Summary: Forte can't seem to keep her mind off of Frey one night as she escapes into her fantasies


"Forte, come on, it's late," Kiel stood at Forte's door rubbing his eyes and holding his blankets. "Go to bed already."

"Can't," she grunted between heavy breaths. "I have… to… train…" during every pause, she took another whack at her straw training dummy.

"Well can't you train in the morning? You're never up this late, and I'd really like to get some sleep tonight."

Forte took a harder swing at her dummy before replying "I lost valuable training time today. I have to make it up."

"I thought you went to Yokmir Forest with Frey to protect her. Isn't that training enough?" Kiel probably didn't realize that Frey just wanted to collect items and the monsters weren't very intimidating. Regardless, the mention of Frey brought warmth to Forte's cheeks, and she faced her dummy, trying to hide her embarrassment from Kiel. "Besides, you need to wake up early. You can't very well protect Lady Ventuswill if you're all sleepy in the morning!"

Forte sighed. "I suppose you're right, Kiel. I have a duty bigger than this. I'll start getting ready for bed and try to train harder tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Forte." She could Kiel's eyes trying to meet hers, but Forte didn't dare look away from her dummy. Without reply, Kiel shut the door behind him.

Forte quietly removed and polished her sword and armor, all while listening closely for signs that Kiel had gone to bed. First she would hear his door shut, _click_. She could hear Kiel's prayers through the wall, only a soft murmur and another click once he finished and turned off his bedside lamp. Forte put her ear up to the wall to ensure he was asleep. He'd toss once, twice, and start quietly snoring. Once his snoring settled into a soft rumble, Forte slipped off her dress and folded it on her dresser. She picked up her nightgown and for a split second considered putting it on her straw dummy instead of herself. She imagined the dummy taking the form of Frey in her nightgown. She imagined Frey's slender figure in her nightgown, a size too large. The ruffles around the hips would droop and the hem would pool on the floor. A strap might fall off her shoulder and as she moved her arm to pick it up, it would drop further, just slightly exposing her breast. Her soft, perky breast with her tiny, pink nipple—

 _No_ , Forte scolded herself. She threw her nightgown on and yanked the chain on bedside lamp. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head, trying to shake the image out of her head. She started to get warm quickly, but she didn't want to see her straw dummy at the end of her bed. Slowly she poked her head out. _I don't have any lights on, and if I keep my eyes closed and try to focus on sleeping, it'll all be fine_ , she told herself. She glanced back at the dummy and it immediately mirrored Frey's body. She was crawling onto Forte's bed, her nightgown still too large and hanging off her chest where Forte could glance down just a little bit and see her breasts, smooth and round, and her sweet little stomach.

Forte squeezed her eyes shut, but the image still remained. _Frey, on all fours, crawled her way up to Forte, her breasts swaying with each movement. "Forte, this doesn't really fit, do you mind if I take it off?" Forte, face red and unable to speak, shook her head. Frey crawled off her bed and crossed the room. With her back turned to Forte, she unbuttoned the nightgown and let it drop to the floor, showing her sweet little green panties. Her ass was firm and round with her panties exposing the bottom of her cheeks. She covered her chest and turned around. Her body was even better without the ill-fitting nightgown. Her tummy was taut and smooth. Her hips curved elegantly into her thighs with green panties as their only interruption. Forte's eyes slowly fixated on Frey's panties. They were low cut and especially short in the front. They clung to her tightly, outlining the only part of Frey she couldn't bring herself to look at. "I hope you don't mind if I just sleep with you like this, I'll be under the covers anyway."_

 _Frey crawled back into bed with Forte, making sure to keep her chest covered until she was under the covers. Forte could practically feel the warmth radiating from her, only to realize that she was the one putting off the most heat herself._

Forte felt her heart skip and body become warmer. Instinctually she ran her hands along her body, focusing harder on her fantasy than her actions.

 _"Wow Forte, you're so warm. I guess it turns out I didn't need a nightgown after all." Frey laid on her side and hovered her hand over Forte's chest while Forte laid back. Slowly her hand lowered and touched Forte's chest, grabbing her breast and squeezing her nipple between her fingers. She leaned in and kissed Forte's neck, squeezing her breast and running her hand down her fit stomach._

Forte arched her back, grabbing desperately at her chest and pressing hard as she moved her hands down her stomach and into her panties.

 _Frey grabbed at Forte's crotch, still kissing her neck, and Forte released a sigh. Lightly, she ran her forefinger up and down the crotch of her panties, teasing Forte's most sensitive spot and sending chills down her spine. Once Forte was panting enough, desperate enough, Frey slipped her hands inside Forte's panties._

Forte spread her legs and frantically shoved her fingers inside of her. She was already soaking wet and she slipped in easily, eager to match Frey's pace.

 _Frey slid her fingers in Forte at a steady pace. Enough to pleasure her, but not enough to finish her off quickly. Every time Forte became closer to climax, every time she arched her back and whimpered for Frey, she slowed down. She kissed Forte's neck a little softer and tugged at her insides a little less often. Suddenly, Frey added another finger and began pumping faster and harder, enjoying watching Forte gasp and wriggle in pleasure. Knowing exactly what she wanted, Frey wiggled her fingers inside of her and nibbled on her nipples. This sent waves of pleasure through Forte as she huffed and arched her back even further. "Frey, I'm gonna—" she huffed and Frey pushed her fingers in harder and deeper than before, interrupting Forte. Forte's pent up moan escaped her mouth as she threw her head back and bucked her hips against Frey._

A knock on the door woke Forte from her fantasy. "Forte, are you okay in there? I heard you make a noise." It was Kiel.

Forte shot straight up, sheets and sweaty hair clinging to her. Her fingers and panties were soaked. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I think I just had a nightmare, go back to bed," she called back, trying to hide the fact that she was out of breath. Forte waited for another reply, but instead heard Kiel's door shut and took that as reply enough. She looked over at her straw dummy, but it was just straw once again.


End file.
